


yeah, she's your girl, they can suck it

by Echoe



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, but some dude doesnt know that and goes flirt with karol, idrk what to tag this, theyre dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: Some people have a hard time accepting that Karolina could be dating you of all people, and you say screw them.
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Scholar
Kudos: 14





	yeah, she's your girl, they can suck it

**Author's Note:**

> (raises glass full of karol loving juices) cheers, nessa

You know the _moment_ you find Karol that she's not having a pleasant conversation. You're a few meters away, but you can still see the slight crease between her brows, and how the corners of her mouth are turned downward. She's not _pissed_ , not yet, just annoyed at most, but it's still more than the disinterest she shows most of the time, so you _know_ it's not good.  
You don't recognize the guy she's talking to, but you're pretty sure you don't want to, anyway.  
  
Moving on- you were originally looking for Karol because it's lunch and you wanted to eat with your girlfriend, but now you don't really know what to do. You probably shouldn't interrupt, that'd be rude, but you also feel like standing there waiting would be kind of weird. (Also, you feel like you're spying on them, even though you can't hear them. But at the same time, they're in the middle of the hallway, so it can't be a super private conversation, right?)  
You really don't want to go, though. You want to walk up to them and kiss Karolina between the brows to ease the lines there and maybe tell her about something silly Tegan and you did during computer science class so that she can mock you gently.  
But also going to the cafeteria now to save a table would be really smart, huh.

You're still debating it, shuffling awkwardly on your feet when the model sees you, eyes widening slightly.

"Anna! Come over there!"

She motions for you to come over and you comply because why wouldn't you?  
The moment you reach them, you open your mouth to say hello but stop short when Karol snakes an arm around your waist, resting her hand on your hip and pulling you close to her, before resuming her conversation with a smirk.  
(You have no idea what's going on, but you're not complaining.)

"Anyway, _as I was saying_ ," you can hear the slight exasperation there, and you wonder for how long has this conversation been going on, "I'm not interested. I already have a girlfriend."

Ah, so that's what this is all about.  
It's not surprising, Karolina has always been popular, and it's not like you've made a public announcement to let everyone know you two were dating, so it's no wonder people still hit on her.  
Not that it doesn't bother you nonetheless, but you know it's inevitable.  
The guy looks between the two of you, eyes wide, then lets out a short laugh, pointing a finger at you. (Rude.)

"What, _you're_ dating the _scholarship student?_ Seriously? You're better than that, Karolina."

Ah, a rich prick. Just your luck.  
It doesn't faze you though, not really. Not anymore. It's been almost a year now, you're used to it. (Beside, your increasing popularity means you've been getting these comments less and less, so it's not too bad.)  
You feel the hand on your hip tighten its grip, though, and when you glance at Karol, you can see the scowl on her face. She's this close to murdering the guy. This close, but before she can open her mouth, he digs his grave a bit deeper.

"Wait, no, I get it. She's, like, a charity case, right?" He tilts his head to the side, a smirk on his face. "You feel bad for her so you're going around pretending to be her girlfriend? You're going soft, Karolina."

Okay, _now_ Karolina's _fuming_ , and there's bewilderment on your face because, wow, you weren't expecting that. And you kind of want to punch him because that was really uncalled for. (But let's not get you in trouble, yeah?)  
For the most part, though, you just want to wipe that smirk off his face because yes, the supermodel is dating the dirty scholarship student, not his pathetic ass, sorry.  
But, whatever you say, he'll probably just think you're lying.

" _Excuse me?_ "

Not that it's going to stop your girlfriend from defending you, because no way in hell is she letting that slide.  
(There's a lot of anger in her voice and it's _almost_ scary even though it isn't directed at you.  
You can see the smug expression on the guy's face faltering a bit. Good.  
You can also see that some students have stopped to watch the scene unfold after hearing Karol raise her voice, though. Awkward.)

"Now listen here-"

Wait.  
Wait, wait. You have an idea.  
You're sure Karol's about to launch herself into a long tirade to praise the shit out of you and destroy the guy while she's at it, and you're all for it, but you just thought of something really fun to do.  
So you cut her off.

"Wait, Karol."

She turns to you, looking half surprised, half offended that you'd interrupt her, but you don't care because now she's just in the right position for what you want to do.  
Before she can ask for an explanation, you grab her tie and yank her forward, crashing your lips against hers.  
She makes a startled noise, opening her mouth just enough for you to sneak your tongue in there, and soon enough she lets out a contented sigh as she melts into the kiss, her anger seemingly forgotten.  
There's a gasp nearby, and when you two break apart you take a second to admire the dazed look on Karol's face before letting go of her tie and turning to the guy.  
He stares at you, horrified, and it's so fucking satisfying you have to stop yourself from laughing at him.  
You bring a hand up to cup Karolina's cheek, not breaking eye contact with him.  
You smile.

"Too bad Karol finds her charity work more interesting than you, huh?"

And you kiss her again, and this time she's prepared and responds eagerly. You put your other hand on the small of her back, holding her close, and soon enough she's gripping your hair with both hand and what was just a way to shut an asshole up becomes a full blown make out session in the middle of the hallway, with a growing audience that has no idea what's going on. (You're probably going to get in trouble, but you really couldn't care less.)  
You think you hear the guy huff in annoyance, but everything is getting drowned out by the delightful little whimpers Karol's making so you're not totally sure.  
All you know is that when a teacher breaks you apart, the guy's gone, and that's all that really matters.  
  
(Thankfully, you get out of it with just a slap on the wrist since it was the first time, but they still asked you to keep the PDA down on school grounds.  
Of course you nodded and said that you understood, but you really can't make any promises.  
It's hard keeping your hands off each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day ill write the reverse scenario bc thatd be fun


End file.
